


NSFW Headcanons + Scenarios for Kaede Ships

by C107



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, Don't worry, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Oh Dear, Oral Sex, Piano Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), What Have I Done, for some of these ships i'm like "? who?? tops???", holy shit that's a tag--, maid outfits, none of these will be related, this is part of my kaede appreciation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C107/pseuds/C107
Summary: As stated in the title, this will include NSFW headcanons and scenarios for any ship that's centered around Kaede. If you have any requests, please let me know, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible!





	1. Kaede/Izuru

_ Izuru Kamukura _experiments. He’s constantly trying out new things for both him and Kaede, trying to keep things fresh and interesting. However, he hasn't discovered anything particularly interesting other than Kaede herself thus far.

Most likely due to his high-ass standards, but moving on–

He's fine with whatever Kaede wants to do, which is one of the few benefits of being indifferent when it comes to most things. Her opinion matters more to him than his own, so if she wants to keep things tame, he'll keep things tame. Of course, she never really has to ask for anything since he can almost always figure out what she wants without her having to do so.

Headcanons:

–Izuru Kamukura, the Ultimate Sex God.

–He _really _likes her breasts. I'll let you figure out why.

–He knows what all of her kinks are due to misuse of his Ultimate Analyst talent.

–He knows her body better than she does. Naturally.

–Masturbation is a no-go for him. Watching Kaede masturbate, however…

–He almost always tops. Almost always.

–Refractory period? Aha...Ahahaha..._ AHAHAHAHAHA-- _

–He doesn’t moan often. It isn’t that he isn’t enjoying the experience, though.

–Hair-pulling king. Nuff said.

–While he doesn’t moan, he’s surprisingly chatty during sex. This can range from dirty talk to telling Kaede about the weather.

–He’s an absolute master at cuddling. 

Scenario:

“Izuru, h-how am I supposed to play the piano like this?”

“Play as you normally do. I haven’t limited the movement of your hands.”

“Don’t-!” Her body tensed, “Don’t speak so much while you’re down there…”

The music room was empty, save for the two of them. Kaede was held up by the thighs, her entrance positioned over Izuru’s mouth while the boy rested his head on the piano bench. He had suggested a “more challenging way to practice,” and seeing no problem with it, she agreed. However, she couldn’t have expected this.

“...You won’t drop me, right?”

A quick, breathy “No” was the response, and Kaede bit the inside of her cheek, letting the tips of her fingers lay gently on the piano’s keys.

She started on a simple tune, the piano rendition of a song Tsumugi had once shown her, and Izuru planted a kiss on her thigh. He must have opened his mouth after that because she could feel his breath fanning her slick folds, and she shivered in anticipation. There was a flick to her clit, the tip of his tongue, and she let out a small squeak but kept moving her hands nonetheless. 

“...Relax.” 

Hearing the command, Kaede nodded and did her best to ignore the way her lower lips twitched when Izuru spoke. She inhaled, then exhaled, letting her shoulders ease. The song became easier to play, and she lost herself in it, closing her eyes with her fingers gliding over the keys.

Then Izuru, who had been gently lapping at her folds, thrust his tongue into her entrance without warning, and her eyes snapped open.

“Izuru!”

He withdrew his tongue to mutter, “Keep playing.”

The boy resumed his movements, and Kaede let out a whimper as his tongue caressed her walls. Her hands, usually so steady, shook with her thighs. It took her a moment to notice, but it soon became clear that _Izuru was moving his tongue to the rhythm of the song. _

Her hands sped up, as did Izuru’s tongue, and it was becoming harder to keep them under control. She bit down the moans that threatened to escape her, trying to push through the pleasure because she was so close to finishing the song. So, so, so, _so_ close that she didn’t want to mess up now, mainly due to fear of what would happen if she did. What if Izuru stopped and left her on the verge of climaxing? What if he made her start over and didn’t let her come until she played the piece correctly?

The song was nearing its end.

The song was nearing its end, and so was she.

Everything was becoming too much for her. Too much, yet not enough. Part of her just wanted to grind down on his face without thinking of the consequences, but she knew she couldn’t do that because _he_ was the one in control and his grip on her was so _firm_ that she wouldn’t be able to anyway.

It only took a few seconds for her to finish playing, but it felt like moments, minutes, hours before her body tensed and she let out a loud moan, her walls fluttering around Izuru’s tongue. He ate her out through her orgasm, somehow moving her even closer to his mouth so he could lap up the juices that covered her sensitive folds like he hadn’t had a decent drink in days. 

Izuru lowered her to the piano bench before sitting up. The two were silent for a moment, Kaede too busy panting to say anything and Izuru greedily licking away the remainder of her release around his mouth. The boy leaned over his side of the bench and grabbed her skirt and stockings, which had been discarded once Kaede set foot in the music room.

“Put these on,” he said.

“But… my legs…” Kaede groaned, “I don’t feel like doing anything right now.”

There was a pause.

“...Fine.”

Her clothes were on in an instant, and it was only later that day that Kaede realized that Izuru had never put her underwear on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i read somewhere that he's 6.6 inches long and hajime's 6.2 inches long and i'm like
> 
> "...? did it grow over surgery?? did it have to be that long for his ultimate pornstar talent???"


	2. Kaede/Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting these in the order that I finish them, so the Ryoma one should be out next! <3

_ Makoto Naegi _ can’t handle something this _ good_. And it isn’t his fault! After all, if anyone else were in his position (which they’d never be!), they’d be the same way, right? Right!

It’s the little things that get him worked up. Sometimes Kaede bends over a little too far; sometimes she gets a little too close to him; sometimes she smells even better than usual. It’s… It’s a lot for him. 

They usually keep things vanilla, but if Kaede ever wanted to change things, he wouldn't hesitate to give something more hardcore a try. He’d be a blushing mess, sure, but when is he _ not _one with her? And no one can blame him, right? Someone so kind, pretty, smart, talented… It’s a miracle someone like her even wants someone as ordinary as him.

Headcanons:

–He doesn’t last long.

–When he’s aroused, it’s easy to tell. His cheeks will heat up, and he’ll fidget a lot.

–He radiates Bottom Energy™.

–He feels ashamed after masturbation.

–He moans. A lot. And loudly.

–Kaede makes it a game to see how quiet he can be. 

–He’s a little spoon.

–He really likes Kaede’s breasts (but not for the same reason as Izuru). He just likes the fact that they’re so soft.

–Sometimes Kaede will say things that make him cum on the spot. During sex. Not, like, while walking in a parking lot or something.

–He tries really hard to figure out what she wants him to do in bed, even though she doesn’t ask for much from him.

–He wants to try topping one day. He’s just… not there yet, is all!

–He has a mild praise kink.

Scenario:

“K-Kaede...!”

“Makoto, uh, keep it down a bit, okay? We’re kind of in public, remember?” Kaede offered a smile from her position at his feet, stopping where she had been stroking his length. She knew she had made things a bit risky for them this time, choosing the storage closet of the girl’s bathroom to help the boy find release, but it wasn’t like he would be able to go into the _ boy’s _ bathroom wearing a full maid’s outfit. 

When she’d seen that he’d pitched a tent in his skirt, she had to fight the urge to giggle before dragging him away from the others so they wouldn’t notice. 

And so, there they were, breathing in the scent of cleaning products, with her on her knees in front of his parted legs.

Makoto whimpered a bit when her hand stopped, his hips twitching. “I-I’m sorry… I’m sorry. Just, um, please…” He raised his hands to put them on her head, bringing it closer to his erection, “Could you…?” He trailed off there as if he were embarrassed to finish asking the question. Kaede knew that he was, so she spared him the trouble.

“Give you a blowjob?” She raised an eyebrow, her lips tugging into an amused grin.

“Y-Yeah. That.”

He got so worked up so _ easily_! 

“Hey, Makoto?” Idly, she resumed pumping his length, thumb rubbing over the tip and smearing the precome that had gathered there.

“Yeah…?” The boy bit his lip, most likely trying to assure her in the fact that that _ yes, yes, he could keep his voice down! There was no reason to stop! _

“You’re really cute, you know that?” 

“I-!”

He cut himself off and, in a rare moment of assertiveness, pulled her head down to his length, forcing it past her lips and into her mouth. He came with a whimper, thrusting his hips so her lips met his base. Kaede couldn’t help the way her eyes widened and tried to swallow as much of his release as possible. Luckily for her, Makoto wasn’t too big.

(...Or small!)

Even after she could tell the boy had finished, her head was held to his hips. She listened to the sound of Makoto's panting for a few seconds and then tapped his inner thigh because she _ couldn't breathe. _

"Oh, Kaede!" Makoto tensed, his eyes widening where he'd screwed them shut. He released the girl's head and let her pull her mouth off of his softening length, and Kaede reeled back to let out a cough.

"I'm really sorry…!" Makoto gripped his hair with both hands, "I just… couldn't help it. So much for a blowjob, huh?"

It was easy enough for her to tell he was cursing his low stamina, so Kaede licked away a drop of cum at the corner of her mouth and gave him the brightest smile she could manage at the moment. "You were really assertive just now. I'm proud of you, Makoto. And great thinking! That cum would have taken a bit of time to clean up, right?"

"I…" The boy said with flushed cheeks, "It would have. T-Thank you."

Kaede let out a hum, glad that he had accepted the compliment, and pulled up his underwear and skirt. 

"Man, if we had gotten this dirty… Kirumi would have _ Kiru'd _ me for sure," she sighed. 

"That… That was a bad joke," Makoto smiled. 

"Hey, you don't have to be so Ki_rude_."

The boy let out a snort that turned into a fit of laughter, and Kaede grasped his hand, pulling him from where he'd been sitting. Hand in hand, the pair finally decided to leave the storage closet.

Kaede twisted the door's knob and pulled, only for Miu's form to crumple into them.

The inventor looked up with wide, nervous, anxious eyes, like a deer in headlights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> makoto, hon, i'm sorry i made your scenario so short but it's not my fault you're a quick shot.
> 
> i feel like there was a lot of makoto shade here. i'm only hard on him because i love him, i promise.
> 
> also, i'm still waiting for someone to figure out why izuru likes kaede's breasts so much guys come on--


End file.
